csi_hidden_crimesfandomcom-20200215-history
Secret episode 5 - Fraud/Transcript
D.B. Russell: Vegas is known for big spenders, but recently, there's been a rash of counterfeit money in town. D.B. Russell: The fraudster is smart and only hitting smaller shops around town, most recently, they hit a flower shop. D.B. Russell: The criminals aren't spending a lot, so I think they might be reselling it online. D.B. Russell: Head over to the scene and make sure these guys don't cash anymore counterfeit money. Suspect 1 Jim Brass: Randall Lysher, I'm going to be straight with you. We have reason to believe that you are involved with an elaborate counterfeit money. Randall Lysher: I'm shocked. I wouldn't know the first thing about committing a counterfeit money. Why would you think I would? Jim Brass: We have been following some leads and found evidence at the flower shop, where we could place you yesterday while the crime happened. Randall Lysher: Yes, I was at the shop yesterday, but that doesn't mean anything. A lot of people were there. Jim Brass: That's true, but how about you tell us why you were there? Randall Lysher: I don't have to tell you anything. This is bordering on harrassment. Don't bring me back unless you have something tangible. Jim Brass: That sounds like a challenge. I accept it. But just so you know, next time I won't be so nice. Suspect 2 Jim Brass: Leo Demarcus, we hear that you were at the flower shop yesterday, right where we're investigating. Leo Demarcus: Yeah, sure, I was there, but what's that have to do with anything? Was someone murdered there? Jim Brass: No, actually, some one was committing a pretty elaborate scam there. And we have reason to believe it was you. Leo Demarcus: Oh, no, you're barking up the wrong tree. I was taking my nephew out. I wouldn't have time to do that. Jim Brass: You know, it's funny. I actually believe you. But stick around town if we have any more questions. For your sake, I hope you're telling the truth. Suspect 3 Jim Brass: Seems our paths continue to cross, only this time we found out you were spending time at the flower shop last night. What were you doing there? Larry Abner: Same thing everyone else was doing there. Seems pretty obvious. Why? Jim Brass: Cut the attitude. Someone was committing a counterfeit money there last night. And we have evidence that suggest you were involved. Larry Abner: Oh, no not me. I would never get involved with a scam. I have morals. Jim Brass: It's good to hear you feel the same about these lowlife fraudsters. Let me know if you remember anything suspicious about last night. Suspect 4 Mark Bulton: Why do you guys always bring me down here, you know I haven't done anything wrong. I'm a law-abiding citizen. I pay my taxes. Jim Brass: If you care so deeply about the law, maybe you'd be willing to help us out. We're investigating a counterfeit money. Mark Bulton: I wouldn't know anything about that. Or there's something of interest, but I doubt it would help. Jim Brass: Please, let us know. You never know what bit of information could help guide our investigation. Mark Bulton: My grandma was once a victim of fraud, but that was about fifty years ago. So I think the guy who did it died. Jim Brass: I'm afraid you're right. That won't help us out. But if anything else comes to mind. You be sure to call us. Criminal Profile 1 D.B. Russell: Here's something interesting that the untrained eye would never discover. D.B Russell: Good work , you found out that the suspect likes to drink coffee. Criminal Profile 2 D.B. Russell: Seems that substance you saw on the trace told us a little bit more about our suspect. D.B. Russell: From my chemical analysis results, I can tell you the suspect smokes Tobacco. Criminal Profile 3 D.B. Russell: We have some interesting footage of the suspect with that piece of evidence at the crime scene. D.B. Russell: We don't have a clear shot of the individual, but I can tell you that the suspect is a tarot card reader. Arrest D.B. Russell: You tried to trick people out of their money, Leo Demarcus, but I found the cards stuck up your sleeve. D.B. Russell: You know, thay say a good magician never reveals his secrets, but abracadabra. We caught you. You're under arrest for the counterfeit money. Leo Demarcus: I didn't do anything with magic. I may have made some money off other people, but that was just smart business. D.B. Russell: No, you baited people with a show, but had your hand in their pocket. And all the evidence will make sure you sit behind bars. But why did you do it? Leo Demarcus: You really want to know? They didn't deserve their money. So I took it off their hands. D.B. Russell: Not the showmanship I hoped for. Here's some handcuffs. You won't be able to slip out of these, but I can make you disappear and reappear behind bars. Category:Transcripts